Read My Fingers
by Jade.Dragon.1012
Summary: There's a new girl in town. She's sweet, kind and understanding. But what people don't know is that her dark secrets are truly dark. She is the stuff of fairy tales, stories that witches and warlocks tell their children before they go to bed. Is she real or a fairy tale? Will she change the town, or slaughter everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is chapter one :) Please no mean reviews. So in the first chapter Damon gets the first strange encounter with the new girl. The first chapter takes place in the Grill. The characters that I have used that are in The Vampire Diaries may be out of context. Please no mean reviews. This is my first story that I have shared. The chapters are a little small but are situation specific. Positive reviews are much appreciated :) **

"Do you want ice?" The bartender sighed.

"No. Give me the bottle. What are you new?" Damon snapped.

"God Forbid." The bartended slammed the bottle on the counter.

"It's not a good idea to sit next to me miss." Damon smirked.

She sat down next to him anyways.

"Naw, you're not that bad, promise." She smiled.

"you're so wrong." His face went dark.

"Hey I need a drink! I'm not going to wait forever." She waved her hand around.

"Impatient?" Damon looked over at her.

He smiled and looked down at his drink.

"I'm more than a pretty face. I have a name and I also have feelings." She made a pinched face at him.

"Oh? I would have never known." He looked at her and caught her gaze.

The bartender walked over. "What can I get for you miss?"

"A bloody Mary, extra strong please."

"Sure." He walked away.

"So you're going to drink the whole bottle?" She looked him up and down.

"You have no idea." She smiled.

"Try me." She looked at her fingertips.

"My day has been full of my brother's broody self-loathing and his girlfriend's moodiness." He looked over at her hands.

"Hmm. Maybe you should tell him to get over himself."  
"I've tried. Trust me." He looked at her face.

"Hmm. You never said you name." She placed her palms down on the counter.

"What if I told you that I don't want you to know my name?" he was serious.

"I would tell you that you suck at lying." She looked at him in his face.

"I would ask you, how can you tell?" He laughed as Stephan walked up.

"You need to forgive Rick." Her face changed.

He looked at her in horror. "How the hell…"

She cut him off. "If you can't forgive him, or anyone in your life, you wont ever want to come back from the brink. She blinked and snatched her hands up from the counter. "I Uhh. I got to go before I get to shit faced. See you around stranger." She stammered.

Damon and Stephan were frozen with shock. She stood up, dropped money on the counter and walked away.

"What was that?" Stephan choked out.

"No idea." Damon downed the rest of his bourbon.

"You always attract the wrong people Damon." Stephan sat down.

"Me?" He snapped.

He shoved himself off of the bar stool and flounced off.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2, my favorite one so far. This is maybe one of my smaller chapters though. I am very grateful for my first review! Keep them coming guys! It may be a few more days until I can finish chapter 3. I had to rewrite it a few times but it's starting to come along nicely. I forgot to mention that this "Story/book" takes place sometime after Alaric dies. The timeline is somewhat mixed up with different episodes. I hope that you guys like chapter 2 as much as I did while writing it. Make sure to review! :) Thanks again!**

Damon was sitting on Alaric's headstone working on his third bottle of bourbon.

"How could she know that Alaric? I'll bet you she's a witch. That's all this fucking town needs another of."

Alaric's ghost stood behind him.

"I wish I could tell you she's right Damon. You need to forgive and move on."

"Why does she even give a rat's ass?" He downed the last of the bourbon.

He threw the empty bottle against another head stone, smashing it into dust.

"What if I don't want to forgive you? You left me to babysit and problem solve. It's not my fucking job!" He fumed.

"It's not anyone's job. But if you don't do it whose left to do it?" Alaric walked in front of him and leaned on the tree.

"What if I don't want to feel anymore? Life would be easy. Maybe then Elena wouldn't play me like a broken violin. No more problem solving. There not my fucking problems, Alaric. Why am I still in this fucked up town? Everywhere I turn, Stephan and that girl have made more and more problems. Then I solve them, and then someone else fucks them up and makes more problems." Damon stood up.

"Like she said, you need to forgive so you can move on. The reason why you stay is because a part of you still cares. You need to save yourself now Damon, before it's too late." Alaric walked away.

Damon looked down at Alaric's grave.

"What if I don't know how?" Damon walked away.


End file.
